A media system may be installed to a venue. The media system may receive media content from multiple sources, and may provide the media content to multiple zones of the venue. To facilitate configuration of which content is to be provided to what zones, the media system may include one or more control panels or controllers. These controllers may allow a user to adjust the source, volume, or other aspects of the provided media content. In some cases, the controllers may be mounted to walls of the venue, such as within standard-sized electrical boxes.
When the media system is initially set up or later updated, an installer may manually wire and label the various controls of the media system to explain the functions of the controls to a user. This labeling may include, for example, stick-on type labeling or other mechanical labeling to name or otherwise identify functionality of the controls. Due to the devices in the system being distributed throughout the venue, the installer may have difficulty locating and reconfiguring the particular devices to accomplish a particular task. Moreover, due to inconsistent labeling, the user may experience difficulty with understanding the available functions of the system.